


rain on the clay tiles all night, your head nestled beneath my chin

by AngelicSigils



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicSigils/pseuds/AngelicSigils
Summary: “You deserve to find your own happiness,” Cody said quietly.“As do you,” said Obi-wan, voice equally soft.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, background Padme Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 17
Kudos: 296





	rain on the clay tiles all night, your head nestled beneath my chin

**Author's Note:**

> warning for some blood/medical stuff but not much.

Cody punched in a code on the pad next to the door of the General’s quarters. He’d given Cody the code for emergencies only, but Cody didn’t feel too guilty using it right now. The battle’d been...rough, to say the least. When he entered, General Kenobi stood in the center of the room, staring out the viewport into the immense blackness of space. As Cody approached him, he noticed that the General looked worse for wear. He stood with a tenseness that, although he tried to hide it, belied his pain. He had a cut on his face, across his cheek, and another one under his hair that Cody couldn’t see but that bled profusely.

“Sir? Has Medical seen to you yet?” He knew the answer. He asked anyway. Something about the General seemed...off. He didn’t answer Cody, just kept staring out into space. Cody watched him for a moment. “I’m going to get you some bacta patches, sir.” Something told him that trying to drag Kenobi to medical right now wasn’t the best choice. He watched the General for a moment to get some confirmation that he had heard him. The General absently nodded at his bedside table without saying anything. Cody walked over and opened the drawer to find bacta patches. Probably someone in Medical had given him some when they figured out how much of a fight it would be to get him to actually get his injuries treated. 

“Why don’t you sit down on the cot, sir?” Cody said. Kenobi stared at him blankly. His unresponsiveness was worrying. It was either from the head injury, or shock. Probably both. “Obi-wan,” Cody said, taking a risk and he dropping rank, “sit on the cot so I can put bacta on you.” The General stared for a moment longer, and then jerkily moved to sit on the cot. “That’s it, sir,” Cody said, trying to use a soothing tone of voice. Then he set to work putting the bacta patches on, kneeling beside the General so he could get a better angle on the cut on his face, as well as the head injury. If he let his fingers linger too long on the General's face, there was no one around to say anything about it. When he finished, he stood up and away. The General barely twitched the whole time, but as the bacta did its work, he seemed less vacant and more lost in thought.

“Would you like me to leave now, sir?” Cody asked, expecting a nod or perhaps a shake of the head.

Instead of answering, Kenobi said, “Anakin and Senator Amidala are married.” The hoarse sound of his voice surprised Cody almost as much as the actual statement.

“I- Sir?” 

Kenobi sighed through his nose unsteadily. “It’s a secret, obviously. No one should know. He didn’t even tell me.” At this, Cody felt his brows draw together in confusion. “R2-D2 showed me his recording of the ceremony.” _Ah,_ Cody thought, although it didn’t seem like the General even noticed his confusion, let alone was trying to answer his unspoken question. 

“What he’s done is forbidden by the Order and the Code.” His voice shook with some unknown emotion, barely restrained.

“Sir, I...why are you telling me this? Has something happened to them?” If something had happened to General Skywalker or the Senator, Cody was sure they would have heard about it. More than that, he was sure that if something had happened to Skywalker, Kenobi would be feeling it. He’d heard tell of such things as force bonds, formed between Jedi for training, or other purposes. He’d heard that when they broke...Maybe that’s what this was.

“I’ve been covering for them for years,” Kenobi said. _So he didn’t_ just _find out, then,_ Cody thought to himself. “Even though he’s broken the Code...I’ve been protecting him from the Order. He deserves some happiness, despite this war.”

“Yes, sir.” Cody agreed, unsure whether or not the General expected him to respond. 

“Don’t call me that. Please.” Kenobi said suddenly, finally looking up at him. “Not while we’re alone. You don’t have to.”

“...Alright, Obi-wan.”

“Cody, what do you want to do after the war ends?” The Ge- Obi-wan asked, abruptly changing the subject.

Cody blinked in surprise. “I don’t really think about it much,” he said. “It seems silly to think that far ahead,” Obi-wan said nothing, just watched him in that particular way of his. Like he was trying to read him, and what he read was hurting him. It was piercing, and made him wish he’d kept his armor on before coming here. “What about you?”

Obi-wan seemed surprised to be asked, sitting up for a moment. Then he slumped again. “I imagine I’ll return to Coruscant full-time. Probably, I will be asked to take a more active role at the Temple.” He didn’t seem particularly thrilled by the concept. His eyes moved from Cody’s face back to staring out the viewport. Cody looked at him for a moment.

His bright auburn hair shone brightly when they were on planets with lots of sun, but the artificial lighting of his quarters just made it look dull. Made his skin look grey. _Though that could just be from the head wound and the blood loss,_ Cody thought sarcastically. _H_ _e should still go to Medical, the patches aren’t enough_. Still, Cody didn’t like it, nor did he like the deep shadows beneath Obi-wan’s eyes that. combined with the exaggerated paleness of his skin, made him look almost spectral. He didn’t like the cut on his face, or the wound under his hair that still bled sluggishly under the bacta patch. He didn’t like any of it.

“Obi-wan,” Cody said, and he moved closer to the cot so he could place a hand on his General’s shoulder. “What’s wrong.”

Obi-wan made a wounded noise down in his throat and pressed forward into Cody's hand. “I try to make sure that Anakin gets his happiness. He _deserves_ it,” he said with conviction. “After the war ends, I will advise him to leave the Order and be with his wife.” He pushed a tremoring hand through his hair before continuing. “Seeing a former Padawan succeed and find happiness should bring a Master the deepest contentment one can feel. Making sure Anakin is happy and seeing him happy should be enough.”

Cody pursed his lips and sighed. “But it’s not.” He said. Obi-wan shook his head mutely. “Obi-wan...” He looked up at Cody and he looked so sad and lost that it made Cody’s heart clench painfully. He moved and sat down next to Obi-wan, their thighs pressed together through Obi-wan’s leggings and Cody’s blacks. Obi-wan leaned into Cody’s shoulder when he sat, and Cody felt himself tense unconsciously before relaxing again after a moment. 

“You deserve to find your own happiness,” Cody said quietly.

“As do you,” said Obi-wan, voice equally soft.

“That doesn’t matter right now-” _We’re talking about you,_ is what Cody would have said, had Obi-wan not cut him off. 

“It does matter,” he said fiercely, pulling back to look at Cody. “Your happiness matters. It is...important to me.” Cody said nothing, couldn’t think of anything to say. They stared at each other for a moment. Cody saw Obi-wan’s eyes flick down to glance at his mouth, then look back up to meet Cody’s eyes again. He said nothing. Cody opened his mouth and for a second no words came out.

“I...I’m just a clone.” He said at last.

Obi-wan smiled sadly at him. “Oh, my dear. You’re not “just” anything.” 

Cody leaned forward before he could even control it. Their lips met chastely, even as Obi-wan’s hand found its way to the back of Cody’s head, thin fingers scratching through the buzzed hairs there. Cody brought one of his own hands up to cradle Obi-wan’s jaw, caught in the same bristly hairs that tickled his cheeks as Obi-wan pressed closer, closer, like he was trying his hardest to merge the two of them into one being. Finally, when they ran out of breath, they pulled back from each other. During their kiss, Obi-wan had ended up mostly in Cody’s lap, which in some ways made it simpler for Cody to hold him to his chest and lay back on the cot.

When they managed to situate themselves comfortably, Obi-wan laid on Cody’s chest, his head coming to rest under Cody’s chin, so that Cody could feel his soft hair tickling against the bottom of his jaw. Their fingers were twined together next to Obi-wan’s face on Cody’s chest. When Obi-wan spoke, Cody felt more than heard it.

“The Code forbids this.” His tone wasn’t harsh. If anything, he sounded wondering, as if he couldn’t find it in himself to believe that anyone would create rules against this. Cody himself certainly felt that way. Although he didn’t think Obi-wan was telling him to go, he felt the need to ask.

“Do you want me to leave?” Obi-wan’s grip on his hand was tight, and at his question, it impossibly seemed to become tighter. Then he relaxed it, like his reaction had surprised him.

“Do you want to leave?” He asked carefully.

Cody brought his other arm up off the cot to wrap around Obi-wan, holding him tight to his chest. “Never.” He felt Obi-wan smile against his throat. “In the morning, you need to go to Medical. Bacta patches can’t do everything, you know.” Obi-wan snorted.

“In the morning, my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the mountain goats song "age of kings"


End file.
